The First Tale of Valamerca Windsor
by sprinkles4cookies
Summary: You may think that Voldmort's death was the end. He had followers did he not?  In the world of magic, many years after you-know-who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, an old trouble is making it's way to the surface. Welcome to the life of Valamerca.


**The First Tale of Valamerca Windsor**

**By: Sarah Jones**

**1. The Winsor Manor**

_"From childhood's hour I have not been_  
><em>As others were; I have not seen<em>  
><em>As others saw; I could not bring<em>  
><em>My passions from a common spring.<em>  
><em>From the same source I have not taken<em>  
><em>My sorrow; I could not awaken<em>  
><em>My heart to joy at the same tone;<em>  
><em>And all I loved, I loved alone."<em>

_-Edgar Allan Poe, "Alone"_

* * *

><p>I'm running through the woods, my robes swooshing behind me with each step. He's behind me! How can he be so fast? I pick up my pace but he always seems to be right behind me. There is nothing I can do once he catches me and he will very soon. I'm nine years old and queen of the world. Am I not supposed to be invincible? However, I'm running out of air.<p>

Probably from laughing so hard.

"I'm going to get you Val!" He says teasingly, dodging the trees that seem to be going by faster and faster.

"No, you won't!" I shout back, picking up my pace still yet.

Victor is only a couple inches taller than my four foot- nine with black hair and bright green eyes that are just like mine. If someone couldn't tell that we were only a few minutes apart in age, than they're blind.

He was my twin brother and, most importantly, my best friend.

Suddenly, he was right in front of me, his arms locking around me to where I couldn't get away.

"I win." He states, an overly smug smile spreading into his features.

I can't help but to laugh. "Okay. I give up." I look up at him, trying to keep a straight face, but failing. "You win." I say with a nod and a smile. He lets go, and I straighten my robes. They're made of soft, black cotton with the Windsor crest placed on the left side. Mine have no rips or tears, Victor on the other hand…

A tear had formed at the bottom of his. Pulling out my wand I pointed at the problem.

"Mom isn't going to be happy with us if she finds out we went this far into the forest." Pointing my wand, I aimed the charm. "Reparo." The threads intertwined once more, and the robes looked the same as they had before our session of tag.

Suddenly Victor paled and another voice, an angry one, whispered behind me.

"You seriously thought you were going to get by with this?"

I wake up, and I really do feel like I've been running. I'm sweating and my heart is beating fast.

Standing out of bed, the cold floor wakes me up further.

My room is composed of a giant desk covered in scrolls and books, an oak book shelf, a giant wardrobe, a grandfather clock, and in the middle of the room is a Louis XVI king size bed. The emerald green, Egyptian silk sheets are as beautiful as they are comfortable. But that is all for color and décor ladies and gentlemen. The walls and the floor are both grey stone. I do not hang pictures up, I do not have any flowers in vases, and I do _not_ own anything that isn't absolutely necessary.

Above the desk is a window showing a peaceful world covered in a soft blanket of glistening snow. It's beautiful, but you can easily feel its chill inside. I look back at the tempting, still-warm from sleep, Egyptian silk, as I make my way toward the wardrobe.

You may hope that I am in Hogwarts all you want, kind reader, but this is not the case. A twelve year old belongs in that place, it's safe there. This is (sadly) not the place I go to school. I am at the Windsor Manor, a boarding school that teaches from the ages four to seventeen. This is my home but it is very far from sweet.

I pull out a pair of light blue jeans and a close fitting red blouse. Stepping back I study the reflection in the long mirror inside of the wardrobe's door. I'm small, with an hourglass frame. A round pale face with a small nose and cupid bow lips looked curious.

This was nothing new. Valamerca was always curious. In fact, she loved to learning new things in most of her free time.

At the moment, my hair was the main subject of study. It was such a shade of dark brown that at times it appeared to be black. It's untamable curls fall in loose spirals down my back and end where my waist begins. I made my way toward the room's door as I pulled the bunch back with a red ribbon.

It opened into a long hallway with doors on both sides. These doors had sleeping students behind them. Girls were on one side and boys on the other. A protective charm around each door frame so that people of the opposite sex could not enter rooms.

Peering down the long corridor, it was easy to see that no one else was awake.

'Class doesn't start until eight.'

Glancing back inside my room, the grandfather clock's hands pointed to six thirty.

'Perfect.'

That gives me just enough time to do what I need to and get back to my room before anyone notices me. I shut the door behind me, ever so silently, and make my way down to one of the three libraries inside of the manor. This one is special though for the simple fact that it is forbidden to all of the students under the age of fifteen.

This fact; however, is easily understandable. This is where the headmistress stores older books that hold darker secrets. The books are stored on towering book shelves that reach all the way up to the tall ceiling. This place smells of dust and is rarely used. I am alone and this fills me with a small joy.

I smile softy as I make my way to my favorite section: Spells. I'm pulling out one of the thicker volumes off of the shelf when I hear the library door open and shut carefully. Panic fills me, as I peek around the corner. It's Victor. Three years ago this would have not been troubling in the least, but now it just confirms my need of panic.

He's making his way forward, and I hold my breath as he walks past the section I'm hiding in. I count to three slowly, and follow him.


End file.
